


Girl, You're My Friend When I'm in Need

by NEStar



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the first time she had told Logan to dance with her.</p><p>Just a fluffy bit of back story for episode 2x17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl, You're My Friend When I'm in Need

The first time she had told Logan to dance with her she had been 13, Logan and Lily had been dating for about four months, and all three of them where at Mark Lebowski's bar mitzvah.

Lily had a bug up her butt about something and had started taking it out on Logan – stinging comments said just under her breath. Veronica could see Logan getting closer and closer to his breaking point with each remark, until he said, “Well, ya' know, Lil –“

“Oh my god! This is my song!” Veronica jumped up from her spot, “Hey, Lily, tell Logan he needs to dance with me!”

She didn't give either of them time to say anything, she just grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him into the group of kids who were brave enough to be dancing.

“Don't think you actually fooled anyone there, V,” Logan had said to her as the song ended, but when they got back to Lily and Veronica had thanked her for the rental, the anger was gone from the air.

 

Over the years it became her go-to way to stop a pissed off Logan, to the point that Duncan had come up with a hand signal.

Now here she was and – even with Lily gone, with Duncan gone, with Logan hating her – there was still that part of her that ran on reflex around Logan, so when she saw Logan's face and the way her turned towards Gia... suddenly his wrist was in her hand and she was dragging him onto the dance floor.

“You know, I always imagined “Time of My Life” would be playing,” Logan said.

“Well, I don't know what this song is,” she replied, “but it's way better than Shaggy ever was.”


End file.
